All that glitters
by Cantfindit8787878
Summary: On her last night on earth Ebony finishes the story of the Mallrats and the post apocalyptic world. But there's more going on than she can possibly imagine. Set in season four with a few minor changes.
1. Prolouge

I am Ebony. Some people say I'm ruthless, some say I'm evil. I'm a survivor that's all I have to say on the matter.

Ebony dropped the pen on the table and flexed her fingers to avoid them from cramping. Not that it actually worked just so that she could justify the slowness of her writing. The night was young yet there was much to do. _I must finish this story. Only the story matters now, it's the only way I can preserve my innocence and tell OUR story._ Ever since the death of all the adults occurred Ebony had documented all the events of the tribe so their

History will always be remembered. But this story is the one that matters. This was her story.

Ebony picked up her pen and began to write


	2. Almost Perfect

Ebony woke to a droning buzz. She slammed her fist down against the small plastic clock, it gave a disgruntled beep before it exploded.

"Jesus Ebony you really need to stop that the technos will only provide you with so many. I swear you have single handedly stripped the stores of all the alarm clocks."

She never had been a morning person. Ebony rolled over onto her front and turned her head toward Jay. God he was Gorgeous! Even in the morning his hair was perfect. She smiled (an unusual occurrence in the morning). Yet Jay made Ebony want to do many things she would never have done before. Not even with Bray. But things were different with Jay she couldn't quite put her finger on it but there was so much feeling between them. Jay also made her feel _special_. She wasn't sure whether it was the fact he always knew what to do, or that he was always so true, that he was so easy to tease, so trusting. Or the fact that right now even though her braids tumbled across the pillow and her face in blond and red knots, she had no makeup on, her face resembled the shade of glue, and she still had sleep in her eyes he still looked at her with those deep eyes and think she was beautiful. Special and beautiful had always been words to describe Amber. Not Ebony. Words like backstabber and ruthless were saved for her. A frown settled across her face. _No don't think about Amber now Ebony. Don't ruin this moment. You know there is nothing between Amber and Jay...anymore._ Ebony forced herself to smile although it soon turned genuine as she gazed at Jay. She stroked his face gently caressing him with her touch. He grinned and kissed Ebony briefly on the cheek. Electric currents ran down her body from the spot that had been blessed by his lips. But she was not pleased. _Oh no! Not the I love you so much but have to go and work kiss. _

"Do you have to go?" Before Jay could answer the faint sound of wheels rolling on a waxed floor came from the hallway outside. Jay paled a look of pure terror washed over his face.

"Ram" they both swore under their breaths.

Jay did an amazing performance of gymnastic ability. He grabbed his techno uniform from the opposite side of the bed he then leapt over the bed landing soundlessly. It would've been perfect had her platform boots hadn't blocked his way. Making him trip and fall causing a very loud very unexplainable noise. So much for being careful! Under normal circumstances she would have laughed but there was no time. Jay, sucking in no end of swear words, crawled under the bed as Ebony tried to straighten the sheets. She turned her back to the door pretending to sleep.

"What on earth made that noise?" God that voice made my skin crawl. I jumped up in mock sleepiness and surprise.

"RAM! What are you doing here I'm not dressed" I pretended to be appalled and embarrassed.

"No need to worry, my sweet. I just came to ask for you to meet me in the VR room when you are dressed. Ebony smiled._ Of course I would Ram but the thing is I'm going to strangle you in a minute for being such perv. Then I'm gonna kick you're a for ruining my moment. I can do that on my own you know!_

"Of course Ram I'll be there in a minute"

Ram moved his joystick toward the door. Ebony breathed in relief. Not realizing she had been holding her breath. Ram halted.

"What is that over powering smell! It smells like cheap cologne."

_Oh God. Oh God. " _I can't smell anything" She busied herself with straightening the sheets. "It seems to be coming from under your bed. Maybe I should check that it isn't anything that can harm you, poison or gas maybe. I mean you have a wealth of enemy's Ebony you can never be too careful." Ram approached the bed. _Oh God. Oh God. _Ram lifted up the quilt hanging round the bed._ OH GOD OH GOD OH GOD OH GOD! _He began lowering his head.........


	3. When in Doubt

_Think fast ebony! Come on! Um...when in doubt sneeze!_ "AAAAACHO!"

Ram immediately recoiled

"Ugh disgusting!" he dropped the quilt and reversed. "I'll send someone in later to check on it."

"Ok Ram...I'll meet you in the VR room soon." He nodded and hurriedly left. Ebony closed the door, and collapsed on the bed.

"OW! Eb! That really hurt"

"Sorry. God these close calls are gonna kill me Jay."

He crawled out from under my bed.

"Not before you kill yourself."

"Very funny Jay I'm laughing really I am.... I can't believe Ram said your cologne was cheap I bought that cologne that cologne is not cheap."

"It smells great Eb. But I guess I can't wear it anymore Ram will recognize it"

_The story of my life right now Ram will recognize this Ram will remember that. If Ram is so damn smart why doesn't he get I hate his guts...Oh yeah maybe cuz I married him._

"Look Ebony I have to go to work." She nodded. Jay put on his skintight techno uniform. God look at his body! That tanned skin that she had run her fingers over so many times last night. _Ok Ebony stop or you'll never let him leave_.

Once he was dressed he turned toward Ebony "Love you" he told her and grinned.

"Love you too"

Jay silently checked the hallway was clear and slipped out of the room. Ebony sighed and turned to her wardrobe. Pulling out a tight red holter and tight black pleather pants. After she had dressed and applied her makeup. She admired the result in her mirror. Satisfied she walked toward the door._ Time to meet lord Ram._

* * *

**Ebony paused looking at what she had written. It seemed frivolous but it brought a smile to her face. It was nice to remember when her biggest problem was dodging Ram. A single tear ran down Ebony's she wiped it angrily away. She wondered what Jay was doing now. Probably at the casino laughing his head off at her. She had been so stupid. But she reminded herself she had much more to write, so much betrayal, so much heartache to fit into a few pages. The night became darker and so did her story.**


	4. Time to go Wireless

"Ahh Ebony you've finally decided to join us." Ebony entered the black room. She hated how dark it was it creeped her out. Especially now she knew what went on in here. Ved and Ram's explorations in VR just seemed to get sicker and sicker. Not that it was Ved's fault he was just a smart misguided kid, Ram was just well insane. Just suddenly realizing Ram had said US. She looked around the room and her gaze stopped on Jay who leant against the wall across from her. A thousand things flashed through her head. Jay just nodded recognition of her presence in the room and turned to Ram. _Way to fill me in Jay._

She was confused, usually when Ram invited her to join him in VR meant it was just her and Ram.

"What's going on? Why is he here?" Ebony asked with mock hostility.

"I have invited Jay here to show the two most important people in my life my latest invention." Ebony didn't know whether she should choke or gag. So she smiled. Ram picked up two silver what looked like sunglasses but there where no lenses just silver plastic.

"What are they?"

"These beauties are the newest VR helmets. Only covering your eyes yet still as real as the helmet. The screens on the inside", he pointed to the inside of the glasses, "they are my first wireless all digital VR helmets."

"Wireless? Are you sure that's wise Ram? People could forget they have them on. They could hurt themselves or others." Ebony worried with each new toy of Ram's came new consequences. Jay seemed interested something that didn't usually happen when Ram showed everyone his latest technology.

"So why are you showing us these now?" Did I mention Jay was quicker than most.

"Jay nothing can get past you can it?" Ram beamed. Jay's face was unreadable like stone. This was the Jay almost everyone saw except for Ebony. Ram's compliments even though they were rare didn't even affect him. "Well I wish for you and Ebony to be my guinea pigs, here" Ram handed both Jay and Ebony a pair of Vr glasses. Ebony's felt cold in her hand, she looked at it as if were a venomous snake.

"I suppose you would both like to go to your rooms to try them out." Jay nodded enthusiastically. _Not likely_._ What's gotten into Jay?_ They both exited the VR room, Ebony expected Jay to come back to her room or at least talk. Instead he hurried in the direction of his room holding the glasses as if they were a treasure. A little hurt Ebony walked toward her room. Once inside she sat in front of her mirror, deep in thought. She quickly opened a drawer next to her bed and put the glasses right at the bottom of her drawer. Glad to be rid of the horrible things. They'll probably never see the light of day again. She sighed with relief that's how she hoped they'd stay.

At a loss of what to do she grabbed a book and started reading. Ebony was more of a girl who liked to be on the go but every now and again she relaxed. Soon after she was settled. There came a knock at the door...

* * *

I know the parts are pretty short so I'll try to post two at a time:) Hope you enjoy


	5. A Spark

Ebony sat up and laid aside her book.

"Come in." A flash of pink poked her head in the door.

"Ebony 'ave you seen Lex anywhere?" Ebony smiled to herself. Did Dee ever keep track of Lex she always seemed to be looking for him. Yet the idea of getting out of the techno base and doing something that actually had a point enticed her. So she grabbed the opportunity.

"No sorry Dee. Need any help?" Dee sighed with relief and smiled her quirky thank you smile.

"That'd be great!"

Ebony hurriedly stood up. Checked her reflection and joined Dee outside closing the door hard. As she walked away she didn't see it bounce back....

Later that night before Ebony came back to her room a figure cast in shadows walked stealthily down the dark techno corridor. The figure abruptly halted next to a door that was slightly open, and ventured inside. It's face hidden behind a black cloak. It searched the room with its eagle eyes trying to find something that could help it complete it's goal. It spotted a chest of drawers in the corner by the bed. She opened the top drawer finding nothing but a few pictures. A book of papers written in the object of her absolute loathing's handwriting its title page reading History. Unimpressed she piled all of the objects back into the drawer. Later after searching in every possible hidden nook in the room she prepared to leave, a little disappointed with her results. Yet as she opened the door she noticed the silver sunglasses she had forgotten to place back in the drawer. Cursing herself in her foolishness she ran over to the sunglasses. Suddenly the fact that the glasses had no lenses she decided to investigate further. She placed the sunglasses on her eyes. She found herself in her home before the virus. Her mother calling her downstairs for dinner. Recognizing this kind of experience from past visits in VR this creature of the shadows was intrigued. She Silently ordered, in her mind, for the glasses to show her the mall. With a faint whoose she found herself in the mall. AMAZING! Now this could be useful. Alarmed by the sounds of approaching footsteps the figure placed the sunglasses back in the drawer and darted out of the room. As she turned the corner she passed Ebony. Little did this figure know in her rush it had let its guise slip slightly. Only letting escape a wisp of hair. Shining like white fire in the moonlight. Not enough cause alarm but enough to cast a spark of curiosity in Ebony.


	6. A shadow of a memory

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in the tribe. I have not created any of the characters in this piece. Emerald eyes (tribeworld) is the creator or Grace and owns her and her story.

Shadows. A figure in black, her eyes crazed, looking like a creature of a child's nightmares. Bringing Cloe the same dreadful fear as only a small child can feel. A voice's identity hidden in the reaches of her mind. A memory of a memory. A figure zombie-like a jagged bolt of lightning lights up the metal in a innocent hand. "DIE" comes the war cry. Thunder shakes the room. Darkness, nothing but a black abyss. A bloodcurdling scream echoes of the walls of her mind. Another light of electric fire lights up the dark pool of sparkling ruby. Those once innocent hands covered in the lifeblood of the one life she has stolen. Falling. Falling. A flash of silver, innocent pleas and guilty accusations.

"NO NO please no!" Cloe sat bolt upright in bed. A cold sweat all over her body. She whimpered. It was dark oh so dark.

"Cloe babe what's wrong." Ved sat up, looking at Cloe's terrified face with gentle eyes.

"I dreamt..." But Cloe couldn't continue she fell into sobs. Crystal tears falling down her face, the dream had really shaken her.

"Shush Cloe it's alright now it's only a dream, only a dream." Ved put his arms around her Cloe fell into them. They both lay back. Her head against his chest. With sudden desperation, Cloe turned and looked up at Ved.

"It wasn't just a dream Ved. Someone is going to die and someone is going to die soon."

* * *

**Ebony again rested, her hand aching from writing so much. Although she had not been there as Cloe had had her dream. Yet Cloe had later told her of her fears, as they still plagued her. Ebony, although, could imagine the scene exactly. It astounded her though how right Cloe had been. How rights she was.... **

* * *

Jay reached again for the Vglasses. He knew he should stop but he just couldn't he had to see her face again she had to hear her voice. Something he hadn't able to do in so long. He blessed Ram for creating the Vr glasses. Although _she_ had been in his memory since the day he met her with the Vr glasses he could finally reach her. As Ram had said _the newest way to experience reality. Reality that doesn't exist or reality lost in your mind. _Once he put on the glasses he found himself facing Ram in the Vr room, (the glasses reacted to what you were thinking of at that moment). _Show me Grace_ he ordered the glasses. There she was as beautiful and as radiant as ever. Like an angel. Her face so trusting, each time he saw her, his heart broke a thousand times over. But it was the only way, he told himself, to get over her so he could bear the pain and love Ebony fully. Suddenly Ebony appeared. She was in a flowing white dress, looking just so beautiful she looked as innocent and peaceful as she did in the morning just as she woke. He then was lost in a blissful moment looking at the two women he loved.

_  
  
Author's Notes_

_Two short chapters again I hope you like them, as for what Jay did....well I don't even know yet but I promise it won't delay the updating too much _


	7. Time flies when you're having fun?

Ebony paced her room. Who had that strange figure been and why were they here. Of course plenty of people would like to overthrow the technos but Ebony had a feeling. An instinct deep in side the very marrow of her bones. It vibrated through her. Something was not as it should be. She looked around her room. Wasn't that book over there slightly when she left and wasn't her nail polish in a different order? Ebony decided her imagination must be running off with her. But she didn't believe herself deep inside she knew someone was after her. Of course there weren't any of the obvious signs. This person was smart, this person knew her well enough to guess how she should leave the room. She tried to relax but she constantly found herself getting up and pacing the room. There would be no sleep that night for her, she knew that. She also knew she must be vigilant, this unknown enemy could strike at any time.

"Ugh Ebony Ebony you're driving yourself insane. You think you'd be used to it by now. The whole people out to kill you because you breathed the wrong way deal." She shook her head and sat on the bed. This would be so much easier if Jay was here. Ebony then realized she hadn't seen Jay since that morning she had come in late from the casino having a drink with Lex and Dee. Maybe Jay had come then and then left thinking I wouldn't be coming. Yah that must be it. Ebony rubbed her forehead. She just had too many thoughts and problems in her head at one time its as if they were pushing against her skull. Her eyes wandered and rested upon the bedside drawer. She didn't want to, she really didn't but she couldn't help it. She would have given anything for an escape from real life right now and she had one just laying in her bedside drawer.

She opened the drawer her hands searching for the glasses. As her hands rested on them she paused for a second considering the consequences for using them. She would be in a vulnerable state if she used them. But if she didn't her blood pressure would definitely sky rocket, and then that's just begging for migraines. She couldn't bear the thought of a migraine on top of her original problems so she put on the glasses. All she saw was a mass of zigzagging lines, then a snowy screen like when she used to watch TV before the virus and the satellite went out. She remembered Ram saying something about the glasses being powered by your mind so she tried to concentrate on one thing and fall into the uncaring bliss, which was VR. _Take me to Jay._ She knew that if Jay was in VR she would really connect with the real live Jay wherever he was in Vr. If he wasn't she would be in a place with a fake Jay in VR. She felt a slight whose and felt a sea breeze brush delicately across her face, the wind caressing her face and kissing her lips so gently. It was heaven it reminded her of how Jay kissed her.

She opened her eyes and found herself on the beach with Jay and someone else. She turned toward the unknown person just as—

* * *

**Ebony dropped her pen in panic. She heard voices outside her door. "No no it can't be!!" Ebony exclaimed in a panic stricken whisper. _Not now it's too early! The night is not yet half over. NO! NOOO!_ She silently screamed. _I can't go yet I cant one more day. I want to she one more sunrise! The night hasn't ended, and neither has my story._**


	8. Tangled web

_Disclaimer: I don't own The Tribe in any way shape or form. Grace belongs to Emerald eyes from Tribeworld and have no claim on her at all. Enjoy :)! _

_Alright so I realize my story is really confusing so I've decided that to kind of help a little that all the parts of the story that are going on while Ebony is writing will be in bold, but the stuff she's reliving through her story will just be normal._

**While Ebony panicked trying to find some way to escape the "inevitable." Two plotting figures emerged in the hallway outside her prison.**

**"Sister you're crazy! Why should we? She's never done anything for us!"**

**"Never done anything for us! Never done anything for us!" Siva whispered angrily "I'll tell you what she's done for us she has given us the will to survive after the virus hit. I mean sure it was our determination to seek revenge on her but it kept us going. Even before that remember when we were little and Mum found us when we broke her antique lamp. Ebony at 7 years old took the rap for us." Java turned her nose up but Siva knew she hit a nerve.**

**"Yah but that was a long time ago sister she's changed."**

**'I'm not sure whether you've noticed Java but we all have."**

**"What will it do for us?"**

**"Is that all you care about," Siva's voice raised to a squeak in effort to be quiet. "She's our family Java. Ever since the virus family is considered precious. To still have some is rare, I'm not about to let you loose our greatest treasure. All three of us watched our parents wither and die, I am not about to watch my sister go too." Java sighed Siva knew how much pain Java had gone through she had been especially close to their parents. She reluctantly nodded.**

**"So what are we going to do?"**

* * *

**Jay paced the empty hallway. His footsteps echoed breaking the ear shattering silence. Jay walked down to Ebony's room, he opened the door there was no Ebony the room was empty...just like his heart. His mind raced with thoughts, his conscience constantly plagued him. He looked across the floor and saw the picture of them together in a broken frame thrown on the floor where it had shattered into a thousand pieces. He picked it up and looked at the picture. How happy they had been. He nicked himself on a piece of broken glass. A ribbon of blood poured down his arm. He collapsed onto Ebony's bed crying. Not crying about the pain of the cut. But he cried guilty tears, tears of misery, heartache, and a sweet memory of what had once been. But Ebony was evil _she _told him she was. _I mean look at what ebony had done...how could she not be evil? Did I do the right thing? If I did why does it hurt so much? And if she truly is evil... why do I still love her._**

**_

* * *

_**

**The voices faded into the hallway leaving Ebony alone. She slowly stopped swaying. Willing her heart to slow down to its normal rate, yet it seemed to take forever. Finally Ebony felt the steady rhythm return. She picked up her pen again but could barely write a letter her hand was shaking unrelentlessly. She tried with all her mite to steady her hand, and although it was not completely still it was good enough to write with. She took a deep breath and tried to clear her thoughts and impending dreads that crept over her with every pressing minute. She tried to begin writing but she just couldn't seem to put her thoughts together on paper. But she had to she had to try, at least. So she surveyed what she had written before her panic attack and continued.**

* * *

She turned toward the unknown person just as— Jay lowered his head down as if to kiss her. Ebony bent in toward Jay's kiss, their lips were a hair's breadth away from each other. She felt his breath against hers. Suddenly a hand came between their stomachs jolting both of them back an inch. Frustrated and confused Ebony turned toward this unwelcome interruption. She saw this absolutely glowing girl. She was Ebony's age, she had a European air and tanned skin. Her hair fell like a waterfall at midnight across her shoulders. Her eyes were black, so black you couldn't see her pupils. But if you looked too deep into them you knew you would be lost forever in the abyss. She had the perfect frame she wore a flowing purple gown that made her look like some kind of Celtic Goddess. She looked at Ebony with defiance. 

"NO" She said firmly. Her voice was not raised but it seemed to echo Ebony looked down ashamed._ WAIT! Ebony what are you doing ashamed of what?! This gorgeous girl has just stopped me from kissing my boyfriend and I'M embarrassed. This is me Ebony city leader, once the infamous queen of the Locusts and I'm bowing down to this weird girl._

Ebony looked straight into this girls eyes, showing open contempt.

"Who are you and what gives you the right to.." But before she could finish mystery girl seemed to flicker before her eyes. A strong feeling of déjà vu encompassed her. Suddenly Ebony felt as if planets had collided inside her head she gasped in pain. _Apparently VR doesn't like déjà vu._ As an afterthought she added _Or maybe someone doesn't want me to remember._ The girl smirked an evil smile that didn't seem to belong on that pure face. Jay obviously recognized it didn't belong as well because her winced and seemed confused like she was a shadow of something he remembered.

"You will not have him! Jay my sweet you must choose is it her or me". Ebony couldn't bear anymore she wished herself back to her Virtual room. She threw off the glasses. They landed awkwardly on the floor. Ebony caught her breath, In her window she could see that it was still deep night. _I think Jay and I need to talk._

* * *

She smiled that couldn't have gone better. She removed her VR helmet, she was welcomed by the darkness of the mall._ It's so great to have a boy genius in your home. _After so many observations in "cloak mode" she had been able to mimic Jay's "sweet grace" perfectly. 

Even if it hadn't worked to finally see Ebony feel ashamed and threatened would've been worth it. Ahhh heaven! If the rest of the plan goes as well as tonight did, then revenge will finally be sweet. SO very sweet.

* * *

Ebony stood took a quick look in the mirror and left her room. She walked down the dark hallway her footsteps echoed waking many in their slumber. Not that Ebony cared. One it was her place anyway and two she had something important to do, she wasn't going to bother with people getting annoyed at her. I mean someone was already out to get her they'd just have to wait their turn. She turned the corner, not bothering to knock she opened Jay's door. He was on the bed just staring at the glasses, he looked so lost almost like a small child. He looked up at Ebony with puppy dog eyes. 

"Ebony?" he whispered his voice quivering. "what are you doing here".

Barely able to hold in her anger Ebony replied.

"Why am I here?! Why am I here?! You know why I'm here Jay because when I just saw you in VR you were with some other girl then she stops us from kissing! I'm here because your acting so hyped about these damn VR glasses that Ram wants us to test out. The fact that as far as I can see you have stayed in your room all day and haven't even wanted to talk to me! And you ask why I'm here!" _GRR! Is he dumb or something? Oh go oh god is he crying. Jesus um. How do you deal when your hard as rock boyfriend crumbles right in front of your eyes._

"What are these crocodile tears". But even though Ebony's sarcastic comment she sat next to Jay on the bed and brushed the hair out of his eyes. He leant on her shoulder, she gently pulled both of them back on the bed. She was supported by his pillow while he lay against crying tears that he had kept in so long. Finally letting go of the grief that had engulfed him and ensnared his mind ever since he had lost his Grace. Ebony stroked his head gently like she would to a small child, gently shushing him. "What's wrong Jay? Who was that girl?"

In a tiny voice that Ebony could only strain to hear he whispered "She was my first girlfriend, my Grace." Ebony's heart felt as if it had been stabbed. _His old girlfriend! What am I then if he is obviously still in love with his old girlfriend._ Jay stopped crying he sat up supported by his arm. He leant against Ebony, his face just above hers he seductively smiled and lowered his head as if to kiss her. Ebony stopped him. She gently pushed against his chest, and shook her head.

"Jay tell me more. Tell me why you treasure those glasses so much. Tell me why Grace was there. And tell me why she was acting weird." She told him gently.

"How did you know.." Jay shook his head. "However you knew.. it doesn't matter. Eb Grace died from the Virus. I tried so hard to save her but I couldn't . I loved her so much and I didn't get to say goodbye." Ebony was about to stop him as he looked as if he was on the verge of tears again. But he recovered, so she let him continue. "She's been plaguing my dreams my every waking thoughts for years. When I finally met you she seemed to come to me less and less. I suppose I was letting go. I felt so guilty Ebony, but the thing is I know Grace wouldn't have wanted me to feel guilty loving someone again. SO I knew I had to sort things out for myself. I had to say goodbye. When Ram invented these glasses, it was my chance! My chance Ebony to say goodbye. So when I saw her in Vr to say goodbye I just..I just.. I just couldn't. So today I wanted to show her I loved you when I tried to kiss you. But she stopped us and her face...Ugh that smile wasn't Grace's it was evil. I just couldn't handle it."

"But Jay that wasn't Grace. Whoever that was it wasn't Grace."

"What do you mean whoever it was a mental projection of her."

"I mean someone was in her someone who wanted to hurt me or you or both."

"So what's the plan?"

"The plan is for you not to worry about the plan until morning. And show your girlfriend some lovin' tonight to make up for lost time."

Jay grinned and so did Ebony they fell back on the bed and stayed there for the rest of that long night.

* * *

_Authors Notes..._

_Alright so I still really don't know what's up with Jay.....but hopefully that'll come to me;)_

_Thanks for all your reviews their great!_

**Aku-neko**_: Not patronizing at all. As for my summary I wriet most things so the plot becomes clearer later, the thing is I have to write a summary which sort of confuses things. I'll try not to give too much away but basically the reason it's Ebony's last night on earth is because she's done something the Technos believe she should be deleted for....but you'll find that out later ;)_

_Also if this chapter was a bit confusing I apologize, it was originally two parts but decided to combine them. Thanks again for your reviews:)_


	9. Identified?

_When I actually wrote this I made it like a computer screen putting all the little arrow things in and like the password was stars like a normal computer but ffnet wont let me do any of that....sorry. Just use your imagination._

* * *

Ebony was practically skipping along the long hall, things were finally making sense again. Although Jay wasn't exactly his usual self their relationship, she liked to think had taken a big step. But she couldn't think about this for too long otherwise she would wander from the big issue here. Someone was out to get both of them and apparently they had many resources _too many resources._ Ebony's smile faded then, she knew that she couldn't let anything happen to Jay and herself but what she was about to do just wanted to make her gag._ Anything anything has to be better than sucking up to Ram! If I ever catch this person I swear I will kill them not only for spoiling my day, hunting me down, making my boyfriend cry, but for making me have quality time with my husband. For that they will pay! _Ebony opened the door and scanned the room for Ram.

"Ever heard of knocking?" Ebony turned toward the voice and faced Ram's smug smirk.

**Authors interruption Ooo Id like to see you guy say that 5 times fast ;)**

_Yah I have heard of it Ram actually right now I'm thinking of knocking your head against that computer next to you. Ok Ebony be nice, smile, thatta girl!_ A slow painfully fake smile spread across her lips.

"I'm just anxious to see you Ram" she practically spat. He raised his eyebrow as if to say "as if" but he just smiled. _Wow he must be smarter than I thought... poor guy I mean when you think about it all he wants to do is impress me._ And for a few seconds Ebony felt a connection with Ram and she smiled a real smile full of sympathy. But then suddenly she crashed back down to earth and became rock hard Ebony again. "Anyway Ram I was wondering could you teach me a little about the security around this place. As city leader I think it would think it would be wise for me to learn how the system works. And it would also make me feel more like I'm doing something useful around here." Both of them knew that that reason was a transparent lie but Ram didn't question it though he just took her to the security sector and showed her the ropes. After half an hour of tuition Ebony had the security system pretty well figured. Ram maneuvered out of the room and left Ebony alone knowing she wanted to use it fro something she didn't want him to know about. _It's really sad how trusting he can be now and again... sad he's a jerk for the rest of the time. _

Ebony sighed and twitched in her seat she accessed the security memory database.

ACCESSING MEMORY LOG

RESTRICTED AREA PASSWORD REQUIRED

PASSWORD IDENTIFIED

Now Accessing Log..

Section A

Section B

Section C

Section D

Section E

ACCESSING SECTION E

Access Ebony Y

ACCESSING EBONY Y

Ebony watched the footage as the mysterious figure tore apart her room. When the figure used the glasses Ebony made a fist with he hand barely holding in her rage. _So this is how they accessed the new glasses and it was my stupid fault that I left them in such an easy place. How could I do this how could I let this happen and let Jay get hurt like this! Oh whoever this is they are gonna get it. _She dearly wished she had an alarm cloak right then to smash.

Identify Person..

IDENTIFYING...

VIRT IDENTIFIED

Ebony gasped in shock as she saw her new enemy, and let out a vengeful shriek.

* * *

The figure smiled at her triumph. Ebony was so predictable. _EBONY EBONY, all that glitters is not gold don't believe all you are told.

* * *

_

_Author's Notes_

_This part is short for two reasons._

_1)It's the turning point of the story from here on in like we get into the real plot what went on before just kind set the stage for it._

_2) I still have no clue what Jay did. I'm wracking my brains I really am and it doesn't help that schools just started, not that that's an excuse... Well I'll brainstorm._


	10. A Fragile Balance

* * *

Ellie wandered aimlessly through the mall. Room after room passed in an uneventful monotony. Finally she had wandered as far as was possible, she sat down on the dusty floor and stared into nothingness. She felt numb, empty.

Since Jack had been taken she often spent her days like this. What else was there to do? She lent against the wall behind her and closed her eyes, giving in to the emptiness. The painful abyss. Vaguely she heard stomping feet and someone calling her name. She didn't get up, what was the point? They'd go away eventually and if they didn't they'd soon give up trying to find her. Behind closed lids she heard the strange sound of clomping feet. She took no notice. Behind closed lids she vaguely registered the sound of course voices. She still stayed still. Behind closed lids she felt the gentle vibrations of the floor as the strangers came toward her. She still ignored them. Behind closed lids she felt an arm hold her in a vice grip and roughly pull her up. This time she opened her eyes; they were bright with confusion.

She was met with the masked faces of Ram's elite security. Without hesitating she began to struggle but the guard's grip on her tightened bruising it.

"Let . . . Let go of me!" she screamed at them her voice a mixture of anger, indignation, and fear. She still was unable to free herself. Desperate now she flailed about like a wild thing, any limb she could move she did. Her crude attempt must have caught a few Technos because faint curses came from around her. Blinded by tears she couldn't fight them for long, in seconds she was restrained by several hands.

Ellie stumbled as they dragged her across the mall. She could feel the pitying gazes of the Mallrats on her but she ignored them. Her mind was set on one answer and she shouted the question all through the city until she was thrown in a dark room in the hotel, where she collapsed in tears.

"What did I do?"

* * *

The figure walked past Ellie's prison door, careful to hide itself in the shadows. It didn't know why it had come here, its plan had a very fragile balance the slightest glitch could ruin it completely and months of planning would be wasted. But it couldn't help itself. It smiled a bittersweet smile, it didn't want to put Ellie through this but it was a necessary evil. It wouldn't be for long the figure told itself. Soon it would all be other and done with. Every last bit of it._ Forever._

* * *

Jay was done with a hard day of work and was eager to rest. He flopped down and his bed and closed his eyes, willing the world to fade away. But sadly no matter how much he wanted to sleep his brain would not let him. He tossed and turned until finally he opened his eyes in frustration. He turned over once again facing the simple black night stand. Like most of the rooms in the hotel his was furnished with the cold, simple, ultra modern, standard Techno furniture. His night stand was nothing special. Identical to the other thousand or so other Techno personnel at the hotel (and even a few virts) owned, even Ebony had one. It was perfectly normal. But for some reason as Jay looked at it he swore it was surrounded by some strange electrical aura. It called to him, the strange current reached out to his hands, making them tingle with the temptation to open it.

Quickly he turned over and forced himself not to think of the night stand. But this temptation was still there . . . lurking in the back of his mind.

"The only way to rid yourself of temptation is to succumb to it."

Ebony had said that to him once. Of course he hadn't agreed with her, it had been just another thing Ebony had said that gave him that off putting feeling. The feeling that she wasn't or at least hadn't always been the Ebony she was around him. But as always he had shaken it off, _so she wasn't exactly like him, that's why he loved her._ His thoughts wandered back to the night stand. He knew that while the treasure inside them still worked he'd never be able to sleep. Slowly he reached across and opened one of the two small drawers in the black wooden piece and brought out glasses that glinted with a silver malice in the light. He held them in his hand. The tingled was back again, urging him to put them on.

They were a bad idea. He knew they were. Logically he knew this, he knew that he should walk over to the window and throw them out, he knew that then he could lie down and get the sleep he had so wanted a few minutes ago. There'd be no nagging in the back of his mind, nothing to distract him, nothing to disrupt his life or his relationship with Ebony. He knew all this and yet he couldn't do it. Slowly he raised the glasses and put them on. Ebony definitely hadn't meant this when she had talked to him about temptation. Strange how things worked out really....


End file.
